Why are sakura's pink?
by SasuSaku453
Summary: SasuSaku... long story behind this all ending up with a reason why my sister thinks Sakuras are pink. love and sadness are one and they are both never to forget.
1. Chapter 1

We all sat under the sakura tree in the park. It was the only one that bloomed these days. It had been about 60 years since my grandfather planted that there. This tree was not the oldest tree in Konoha but it held a special place in the village's heart.

My grandfather was the 6th Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. He was the best out of the best and always had a soft spot for people like me. People cursed with a burden that made people hate them. Unlike many people I was born with a demon inside me.

I was always hated by the people in my village but my grandfather was happy that I was alive. He understud my pain, the pain of being alone.

Now I sit under the sakura trees in the sakura grove with a smile. I know _she'll_ always protect this village aswell. _She_ always has.

"Sister. Why are sakura blossoms pink?" asked my little brother. I could only tell him the story that my best friend's grandmother told me. Yamanaka Ino told me the reason that sakura's are pink but I never wanted to believe such a horroble story as a child. Now I know it is the fate of most ninja.

My younger brother sat in my lap as I answered his question, "Sakuras blossoms all started out white." I answered.

"What? Then why are they pink?" Asked my enraged brother.

I could only smile. He looks like grandpa when he's mad. "The blood of a pure ninja seeped deep into the routs and colored the flower blossoms." I responded as I looked over at the Hokage monument. Shodai Hokage, Nidaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, Yondaime Hokage, Godaime Hokage, and then grandpa.

Thats all I got to look at before my brother intorupted me with his questions, "Who was the ninja? Can you tell me the story?"

"Sure Dan." I smiled back. "It all started when the Uchiha heir came back as an ex-missing nin. Uchiha Sasuke had finnished his mission of destroying the one person who killed his clan, thats what he thought in his crippled mind."

* * *

Thats the begining but it turns to a flash back but tell me if I should continue this story. If not I'll delete it. And please review or I'll think you hate it.

Luv lots  
Richy


	2. Chapter 2

Id like to dedicate this chapter to Rike-sama for being the first to review and for doing it in a polight way and not hurting my feelings. Thanks a lot. Any words you dont know please ask since I'm kinda a medic so I use different words for different things. The words my sister didnt know are bold so you know and the definishions are at the bottom. Thank you again for reading and please reveiw.

* * *

"Sasuke-san! Your alive!" A blonde haired girl yelled as she ran to the gates of Konoha. To meet the raven haired man that she once had a huge crush on. 

No words came from the Uchiha. He was busy thinking of how to get to the hospital. Sasuke couldnt walk any longer, he didnt want to. "Ino go get a medic!" a brown haired jounin snapped as he helped Sasuke over to the bench. "Calm down Sasuke. We'll get you the best medic in Konoha." the man said.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Sasuke mumbled as he rested. About 5 minutes later Ino came running back with a pink haired woman.

"Hold still." the woman snapped. Her green eyes seemed distant as she looked Sasuke over. "Ino-chan I need a bracing for his back and fast!" the woman snapped. "Shikamaru-san you have to lay him streight or his back will break."

"Alright Sakura." Shikamaru said slowly laying Sasuke down on the bench.

"Sasuke-san. I want you to stay **akinesia** as possable." Sakura said with a smile. She turned to Shikamaru, "He has many deep **laceration** wounds and some **puncture** wounds. And he's going into shock from lose of blood and head **trauma**."

"Here Sakura-chan." Ino said passing a long board to Sakura. Sakura told Shikamaru to get on the other side of Sasuke and on three they would lift him onto the brace. They did that sucsefully.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered through his hurt body. He couldnt see any longer and he was worried. "I cant see." he whispered.

"Sasuke I want you to stop talking and let Sakura do the work." Shikamaru sugested.

"Ino I need the Hokage here stat!" Sakura yelled, Ino dashed off again in a hurry. "Sasuke-san. Right now you have a serious amount of serious injuries."

Sakura held out her hand and let her silver chalkra flow through his body. "W-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked feeling the warmth from outside his body.

"I'm healing you." she whispered silently. Sasuke could feel his wounds closing and his body repairing itself with Sakura's chalkra.

"Sakura-chan. Whats wrong-" the Hokage was cut off by the amazing sight before her.

Her student was healing the almost dead body of a missing nin. "Sakura what the hell?" Naruto asked with Hinata at his side.

Sakura's breath was heavy but steady none the less. "Hinata-chan help me." she whispered. Insted of asking the Hokage, Sakura had asked one of her best friends.

"Of course." Hinata answered after a deep breath to get her courage up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Cover Sasuke-san's wounds. The ones that will still bleed later will be stiched." Sakura answered.

Tsunade whisled. "I want the best medics out here now. Sakura-chan you're in charge." Suddenly a group of medics were around Sakura feeding their chalkra to her.

"Thank you." she whispered softly as the silver glow around her hand grew. "Naruto go tell Kakashi-sensei and the others."

"Alright. But you better not be dead by the time we get back!" Naruto snapped winning a smile from Sakura and Hinata before he dashed off.

"Sakura-sama what about the curse on his neck? What are we to do about that?" asked a voice from the side lines.

Sakura was still smiling from Naruto's words as she said, "I'll deal with that when he's not on the brink of death." everything was silent as she continued to heal her once beloved person.

_**WITH NARUTO**_

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed as he pounded on the apartment door. No answer. "Kakashi-sensei. Please Sakura's gonna die if you dont hurry your fat ass up!" Naruto snapped.

The door opened. "What do you want Naruto. It's early." Kakashi moaned as he looked at his now older student.

"Sasuke-teme's back in Konoha... almost dead... Sakura's healing..." those were the only word's Kakashi could grab from Naruto's fast sentence, but that was enough for him. Together Kakashi and Naruto ran around the city gathering up all their friends to go help Sakura and Sasuke.

_**SAKURA**_

"Sakura take a rest. Let the other's do some work." Tsunade ordered. Sakura only agreed. How could she disagree with her sensei and the Hokage. "What else did you find wrong with him?"

"Both his femurs are broken. I'm suprised he got back here along with a broken tibia, fibula, and patella in his right leg. He's also fractired his pelvis."

"How did he get back. With all those broken bones I cant even beilve that he did. How many of his vertebrae did he brake?"

"24 and they are all close together." Sakura smiled. "It looks like what happened to Naruto when I kicked him."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed coming up behind her and hugging her. "You're alright."

"Why wouldnt I be? I made a promise that I wouldnt die doing medics. I'd die protecting someone." Sakura was smiling again.

Sakura went back over to Sasuke and started healing again. This time her chalkra was blue. "Sakura your chalkra was a different color earlyer." Hinata whispered soflty noticing the color of the chalkra.

"It's nothing really I'll be fine." Sakura whispered as she healed the rest of Sasuke's wounds.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

"He's stable enough to bring him to the hospital now." Sakura and Tsunade whispered. The other medics nodded. Most of the medics lifted Sasuke onto a strecher and ran him to the hospital wile the others went after them.

Naruto noticed that Sakura wasnt following."Sakura is there something wrong?" He asked seeing she was watching the midnight sky.

"I'm fine Naruto. I'm just going home." Sakura said walking off.

Naruto gave her a confused look, "I thought you were going to look after Sasuke-teme?" he asked again.

"I got over Sasuke a long time ago. I'll see him later since Tsunade will want me to give him a check up." Sakura started to walk away again. "I have to go home since I have training with Lee-san tomorrow."

_Sakura you really did give up on him. Maybe one day he'll realize what he lost. Maybe one day he'll understand what we went through, what you went though. Sakura you should have faith in him. He came back for you not anyone else_. Naruto felt sorry for both Sasuke and Sakura.

_**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued..._

**

* * *

Please tell me what you thought and srry for begging on the summary. I love you all for reading and thanks alot.

* * *

puncture: to peirce with a pointed object.**

**akinesia:** no movement.

**laceration:** a jagged wound or cut

**trauma:** a serious injury or shock to the body, as from violence or an accident

A/N you have 33 vertebrae in your body.

Any other questions just ask. Hope you liked the story


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter in this story I hope you like it. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing and please keep up the great suport.

**Matt and T.K.  
**Mezumi  
**amylovestakuya**  
blooming flower08

Thanks everyone!

* * *

_Sakura you really did give up on him. Maybe one day he'll realize what he lost. Maybe one day he'll understand what we went through, what you went though. Sakura you should have faith in him. He came back for you not anyone else_. Naruto felt sorry for both Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

Sakura once loved the Uchiha but her faith was destroied. Sasuke hid his feelings for his teammate, then left, and came back only to see her smile. But now she didnt smile very much. She had lost so much. Her parents, her hopes, her dreams, and most of all her friends. Some how Sakura believed that she was a burden to all of Konoha, but she was the one who saved the village on more than one ocashion 

Naruto could only let her walk away as he went to the hospital to check up on his rival, his teammate, his friend. He smiled when he walked into the room. Tsunade had given Sasuke the room that Sakura always spent her time in. The room with all her paintings, her song lyrics, her flowers. Everything about her was in that room.

"Sasuke you better be nicer when you wake up." Naruto whispered as he sat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, "What did you say?" he asked softly. He slowly sat up and looked at his hands. He flipped them back and forth and said, "I can see again."

"You're already up? Gosh Sakura did a good job at healing you." Naruto smiled as a tear came to his eye. _I'm so glad you're alive Sasuke. Now I can see Sakura smile again. Like she did in the old days, every day_.

"Naruto where is Sakura. I thought she would be here." Sasuke asked disapointed that only two of his teammats were around. "This doesnt seem like a hospital to me."

Naruto let out a smug giggle. "This is the room in the hospital where Sakura goes on her breaks. Cant you tell from all the paintings. All of them are her's." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke looked around at the paintings. There was one of the genin group, tons of Naruto and Hinata together, one Neji and Tenten, one of Ino and Shikamaru and one of the sakura grove. "All of these great paintings are her's?" he asked softly, Naruto nodded.

"She paints to get out her emoshions, or just to remember things. Sometimes she'll lock herself in this room and we wont see her intell I have to go and get her." Kakashi smiled as he went into the corner and picked up a pitcher. He walked back over and showed it to Naruto.

"I remember that pitcher. Thats the one where she didnt come out for a week." Naruto smiled and showed it to Sasuke.

A gunshot of guilt shot Sasuke right in the chest. It was a pitcher of 2 people infront of two large gates. One was a boy the other was a girl. The girl was wearing a white dress while the boy was wearing a black outfit.

In the corner was the words **I'm sorry for what happened but I'm here now so trust me** Sasuke just wanted to die since if you looked closly at the pitcher it was Sasuke and Sakura infront of the gates of heaven which represented the gates to Konoha. The dark outfit was the darkness that Sasuke once held, and the white Sakura wore was the pure heart she had.

Suddenly everyone heard a snarel from behind a stack of paintings. "What the hell was that?" Naruto asked swiftly pulling out a kunai.

* * *

Hey How was that? Please give me reviews if u want the next chapter. If you dont like it tell me and I'll delete the story. 

**PREVIEW**

"That was Sakura?" Kakashi asked in shock. "Her and Lee destroied the Loyata forest?" Kitsune nodded. "Shit. Naruto remind me to never get on her nerves." Kakashi said with his hand on his head.

**END PREVIEW**

_**

* * *

**_


	4. Chapter 4

hey read the next chappy thanks everyone

* * *

Suddenly everyone heard a snarel from behind a stack of paintings. "What the hell was that?" Naruto asked swiftly pulling out a kunai. 

CHAPTER 3

Kakashi started to laugh. "That's Sakura's pet, Kitsune. Kitsune has to be put in a kenal at night so she doesnt sneek off and go kill Kiba's dog." Kakashi went behind the stack of paintings and everyone heard the kenal unlach. Suddenly a little brown thing was jumping around the room.

It stopped on the bed and looked at Naruto then to Sasuke. The fox looked sad now. "She misses Sakura." Sasuke whispered. Hearing her owner's name Kitsune's head snapped up.

She jumped over to the window and sat looking down at the village streets. "Why would Sakura have a fox?" Naruto asked.

Then Kitsune walked over to a blank sheet of paper and an ink pad. Using her tail she wrote something on the sheet. It read; **_Because I'm different from any other animal_**.

Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked at this. "It can write!" they screamed pointing at the fox.

**_I'm not an _it _thanks!_**

"Sorry..." Naruto sweat dropped hearing Sasuke say sorry. "So your name is Kitsune. Do you know why Sakura isnt here?" he asked again in a soft voice.

**_Sakura-chan has training tomorrow with both Lee-kun and Tsunade-hime. She normally acts different when she has double training along with Kakashi-san's_**.

"This fox is even polight. Naruto you could learn some things." Sasuke smirked.

**_You should rest. Sakura-chan's life chalkra is running though you. You shoud truly be happy you're alive. Sakura-chan must have been in a bad mood now she'll be destroying the forest with Lee-kun like last time._**

"That was Sakura?" Kakashi asked in shock. "Her and Lee destroied the Loyata forest?" Kitsune nodded. "Shit. Naruto remind me to never get on her nerves." Kakashi said with his hand on his head.

**_Sakura-chan is unhappy these days. The only thing that seems to make her happy is pain. It worries me very much. Sometimes she gives herself wounds. I miss the old Sakura-chan the Sakura-chan that always smiled even at the simplest of things_**.

"I know. She never seems to smile anymore. Sometimes she'll smile at me but only when Hinata-chan and I are together. Not even Lee can make her smile." Naruto whispered in a small voice.

"I've even seen her emoshions drop away." A woman's voice whispered. Everyone turned to the female Hokage. "Sakura-chan doesnt smile to me eather. She just closes herself off, up here. The only real things that can get close to her is Kitsune, sometimes Lee, and the cherry blossom trees." Tsunade whispered softly.

A blonde haired girl walked in and almost fainted, "Sasuke you look better then you did a while ago." she smiled as she clung to Shikamaru's hand. "You scared the shit out of us." she smiled.

Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and put her hand on Sasuke's chest. "I see Sakura used her life chalkra. Kitsune how many times it that now?" she asked softly worringly but Shikamaru answered.

"13... 13 times Hokage-sama. This time she used a lot of it. What are we to do?" The jounin asked.

Naruto looked away, "What's life chalkra anyway?" he asked Kakashi.

"Life chalkra is the chalkra in your mind and heart that keeps you alive. It also helps with showing emoshions." Kakashi sighed, "Her life chalkra flows though everyone in this room right now." he whispered.

"Sakura saved me from the sound nins when they attacked Konoha. And saved Shika-kun at the jounin exams." Ino explaned with teary eyes.

Tsunade sighed, "My student has saved my life countless times with her chalkra. And Naruto that necklace Sakura gave you containes her life chalkra and it protects you." she whispered as a tear fell down her eyes.

_Sakura is dieing for the people she loves and even though I'm here I feel so far from her_. Sasuke felt like something inside him was dieing. "When I faught Itachi there was a sliver glow around him. Does that mean anything?" he asked.

"Sakura helped Itachi long ago. He had saved her and she repaid him by healing his dieing body." Naruto whispered softy.

Kitsune suddenly started shaking. "whats wrong?" Tsunade asked suddenly seeing the fox shake.

"Sasuke. We're going to let you rest but I'll send a medic in the morning to give you a check up. If you disobey her rules you are at her muercy." Tsunade smiled as the whole group walked out.

"Kitsune what wrong?" Sasuke asked picking up the soft fox. She felt like a doll she was soft and didnt refuse to him picking her up. Sasuke also picked up the ink pad so she could write.

**_Something's wrong. Sakura-chan's energy is fading slowly. Its happened before but nothing like this. I'm getting worried_**. Kitsune started shaking more and more then suddenly stopped. **_Sakura-chan's crying something seems to upset her_**.

Sasuke read what was writen on the white sheets and frowned, "Why would she be sad. She's go a perfect life." he mumbled.

"No she doesnt." A female voice whispered walking into the room. "Sorry for interupting but I just came to get something." she bowed and walked over to the pile of papers.

Kitsune dashed out of Sasukes arms as the woman picked up a piece. Kitsune's paw slammed the paper down as she snarled. The woman's eyes narrowed, "Fox you would be wise to let me take this." the woman hissed.

"This is Sakura's room. Everything in her belongs to her so dont touch anything. If Kitsune thinks you shouldnt have it then you shouldnt." Sasuke snapped. Kitsune looked at him in shock. "Now let it go or leave." he hissed narrowing his eyes.

The woman looked inraged, "No wonder Sakura is this way. You are a worthless bastard." she hissed letting go of the paper and walking out.

"Kitsune can you bring me that paper?" he asked. Kitsune shock her head.

"Kitsune!" a child sung. A small girl was at the window she froze seeing that there was someone in the room. "I'm sorry. I didnt know someone was here." she mumbled jumping into the room blushing and scraching the back of her head.

* * *

hey guys just wanted to put this up! 

**SNEEK PREVIEW**

Inaria giggled, "Sakura-chan is a great actress isnt she? Her parents died when that snake dude came to get her. He tried to kill her but Itachi-sama saved her. After she helped him people called her a traitor."

Kitsune looked out the window, "The only people that stood at her side were Naruto, Kakashi, and Lee-san. Ino-chan didnt even really trust her but thats nothing. Sakura-chan began hurting herself since she was told you were dead. She thought it was her fault, after she helped Itachi-sama."

**END PREVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

This is the end of the story.

* * *

Kitsune suddenly started shaking. "whats wrong?" Tsunade asked suddenly seeing the fox shake.

"Sasuke. We're going to let you rest but I'll send a medic in the morning to give you a check up. If you disobey her rules you are at her muercy." Tsunade smiled as the whole group walked out.

"Kitsune what wrong?" Sasuke asked picking up the soft fox. She felt like a doll she was soft and didnt refuse to him picking her up. Sasuke also picked up the ink pad so she could write.

**_Something's wrong. Sakura-chan's energy is fading slowly. Its happened before but nothing like this. I'm getting worried_**. Kitsune started shaking more and more then suddenly stopped. **_Sakura-chan's crying something seems to upset her_**.

Sasuke read what was writen on the white sheets and frowned, "Why would she be sad. She's go a perfect life." he mumbled.

"No she doesnt." A female voice whispered walking into the room. "Sorry for interupting but I just came to get something." she bowed and walked over to the pile of papers.

Kitsune dashed out of Sasukes arms as the woman picked up a piece. Kitsune's paw slammed the paper down as she snarled. The woman's eyes narrowed, "Fox you would be wise to let me take this." the woman hissed.

"This is Sakura's room. Everything in her belongs to her so dont touch anything. If Kitsune thinks you shouldnt have it then you shouldnt." Sasuke snapped. Kitsune looked at him in shock. "Now let it go or leave." he hissed narrowing his eyes.

The woman looked inraged, "No wonder Sakura is this way. You are a worthless bastard." she hissed letting go of the paper and walking out.

"Kitsune can you bring me that paper?" he asked. Kitsune shock her head.

"Kitsune!" a child sung. A small girl was at the window she froze seeing that there was someone in the room. "I'm sorry. I didnt know someone was here." she mumbled jumping into the room blushing and scraching the back of her head.

CHAPTER 5

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked seeing that the girl was only a preteen. She walked over to Kitsune and picked her up.

"My name's Inaria. I'm one the nurses here. Or I should say I help Sakura-chan." Inaria smiled and walked over and sat next to Sasuke. "I was just coming over to grab something. But since you're here can I get you anything?" she asked sweetly.

"Could you answer some of my questions?" he asked softly almost worried she would decline.

Inaria smiled and nodded. "Ask away."

Sasuke sighed, "Why isnt Sakura here? Truthfully." he made it truly clear that he needed an answer.

"She's resting after using her life energy. With how much she used she shouldnt be up for weaks." Inaria started to laugh, "But knowing Sakura-chan she'll be up by tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed knowing he was the one that had hurt her. "So whats up. That girl that came in earlyer said that Sakura's life was imperfect. It seems perfect to me." Sasuke whispered clenching the fabric in his hands.

Inaria giggled, "Sakura-chan is a great actress isnt she? Her parents died when that snake dude came to get her. He tried to kill her but Itachi-sama saved her. After she helped him people called her a traitor."

Kitsune looked out the window, "The only people that stood at her side were Naruto, Kakashi, and Lee-san. Ino-chan didnt even really trust her but thats nothing. Sakura began hurting herself since she was told you were dead. She thought it was her fault, after she helped Itachi-sama."

"Wow Sakura is a good actress then." Sasuke whispered to her. Inaria smiled and nodded. "Why are you smiling?" he hissed.

"You just look like someone Sakura-chan talks about a lot. A boy from the pitchers. Somone she would die for." Inaria whispered making him blush. Kitsune started hissing and Inaria looked out the window. "Shit she wouldnt."

Inaria looked over to Sasuke and sighed, "If she finds out I'm as good as dead." she whispered doing about 150 hand signs. "Hold still please." Her glowling fist punched through Sasuke but he didnt feel anything because this was her blood limit.

With her new chakra Sasuke's wounds were healed and he was given a new strength. "Come on and follow us." Sasuke followed Inaria and Kitsune to the sakura feilds.

He could already smell blood as the ran with them but he couldnt see where it was coming from. They froze and he heard Inaria chock on a sob. She fell to her knees with tears "NO!" she screamed. Sasuke turned to see Itachi looking at her.

She was in Sharingan's hold now. "Itachi..." Sasuke hissed. Itachi smirked but turned. "S-Sakura" Sasuke studdered seeing Sakura with a katana in her chest.

"You thought healing me could change the way I am little blossom. Not even your pure heart can change an Uchiha." He whispered darkly to her.

"I'm sorry Itachi, for being so stupid that I thought I could change both you and Sasuke." Sakura's eyes dulled as she smiled, "But I will never stop trying."

Itachi smirked as he charged at Sasuke knowing his brother was still weak. Sakura saw this and got to her feet. She grabbed Itachi's little pony tail thingy and swung him around. "Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked after she fell to her knees with blood.

She nodded even though he knew it was a lie. He was pinned between Sakura and a white sakura tree. Suddenly Itachi came at them. Sakura not thinking charged back but pushed Sasuke out of the way. Itachi smashed her agenst the tree splashing blood everywhere but what he hadnt noticed was that she had set chakra string around his heart and with her dieing he was aswell.

She smirked as tears came to her eyes. "You will die with me Itachi. You knew that from the start." she smiled as Itachi got off her only to fall to his knees caughing up blood. "Your punishment..." she whispered.

Sasuke ran to her side and embraced her bloody body. "Sakura I'm so sorry. I'm the one that you are dieing for." he whispered tears brimming his eyes.

She smiled and rose her hand to his cheek, "Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry for being so cold to you. I just wanted to protect my heart when I was only breaking it even more." she smiled and whispered, "I told Naruto I would die protecting someone. I told you I would give my life for you. I did both, I couldnt be happyer." she whispered tears falling from her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her as life drained from her body. For once in his life rain didnt cover his tears but he had just lost someone who loved him and who he suprisingly loved just as much.

Itachi smirked as his sharingan eyes turned black, "That girl had true courage by saving you little brother." and with that Sasuke slit Itachi's throught so he could never say anything bad about Sakura again.

* * *

"With her selfless act Haruno Sakura painted the white sakura tree pink with her pure blood." I whispered. Dan had fallen asleep in my lap. With a quick move I had him on my back still asleep and I was on my feet. I silently walked him back to Ino's house. She would take care of him tell I got back. 

I walked back to the sakura grove but saw a man standing at the tree I was just sitting at. I bowed in respect to the Anbu captin. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. My grandmother once told me that I was the only one he smiled at. Thats because I am her.

The demon inside of me is no demon at all, but an angel. Did I forget to menshion that my hair is the same color as the sakura blossoms and that my eyes are the color of the grass. Yes I am just like her. Grandpa says I am her that she truly left for a mission with Kami-sama but she came back as me.

Thats why Sasuke smiles at me. Thats why I'm the only one able to put the -kun in his name without getting snapped at. And thats why I'm named after her.

He sat down and I followed knowing he wanted me to. "How's it been with you Sakura?" he asked looking me in the eyes. I held back the erge to blush... I didnt know why but he always got the best of me.

"I'm good how about you Sasuke-kun?" I asked leaning agenst his shoulder. I started humming a song that came to my mind. Sasuke looked at me with kind eyes.

He looked back up to the sky and whispered, "I've been doing alot of thinking about the past. I really miss her." he whispered.

My eyes lowered. In the begining people always said it was my fault that she died, just so I could be born. I always hated that feeling, even if I didnt know what it was. Grandpa knew how I felt so he tried to help but even now I cant help but feel like this, I bet he thought the same thing.

My knees oddimaticly came to my chest as I cluched my shirt in pain. This feeling hurt so much and I couldnt help but bit my lip. This Sasuke noticed. "Sakura, whats wrong?" he asked seeing the way I was acting.

I shock my head. I didnt want him to worry. I didnt want this to happen. Why was it always me? "Sakura you can tell me." he whispered rubbing my back.

I suddenly felt a strong erge to burst out crying but I held it in. "Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry." I whispered looking up to his worried eyes.

He shock his head. "Dont worry Sakura. I didnt mean it that way." he smiled again at me.

I closed my eyes and began to sing. Singing always made me feel better about the angel inside of me. (song by **mageintheshadows**)

****

I can't believe you're gone,  
I can't believe I'm standing at your grave,  
under the cherry tree

You cried for me,  
You died for me,

You lived and breathed for me,

And I let you down,

But you still gave your life to save this underserving one,

And now,  
I cant believe you're gone,  
I can't believe I'm standing at your grave,  
Under the cherry tree...

My fingers traced over a grave and I could see the words in my mind. _Haruno Sakura, Blossom of the spring and heart of Konoha_. My whole body was shaking because of those words. "She really loved you Sasuke-kun." I whispered to him.

He looked at my like there was nothing he could do, "I loved her too. I came back to find her, tell her I was sorry but she had already given up just for me." he mumbled back.

Then I blurted out a question I had wanted to ask for the longest time. "Do you hate me because I am her spirit?"

He smiled and made me look at him, "I could never hate you Sakura. You are exactly the way that God wanted you to be and if you do have Sakura-chan's spirit then I'm very thankful that I met you." He got to his feet and grabbed a sakura blossom and put it in my hair. "You would fight for the people you love with your life. That is a great gift."

For the first time in my life I smiled; A true smile. "Thank you Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry I took her away but I'm greatful to have known you; in both times." At this we both smiled.

"Never forget who you are Sakura. Or where you stand." he whispered to me walking away. I waved to him with a smile.

**"You did very well Sakura-chibi-chan."** I heard her voice speek. "**You made him happy for me. Arigoto. Now I have one more wish Chibi-chan."** I listened carefully to her. She was my wisdom and she was always right, **"Be happy. Live your life with love."

* * *

**

that was my ending I hope you liked it. 


End file.
